fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Overwish/References
Trivia *This episode is very similar to the canon episode "Channel Chasers". *This episode reunites Drake Bell and Daniella Monet, who played Timmy and Tootie respectively in the live-action movies. *At one point, future Timmy told his past self that Adam Williams, although a good guy, is never meant to be trusted, hinting that Timmy had learned a long time ago that Adam may be a spy. *The Parental Block makes a return from "Sleepover and Over". *The following shows visited are: ** Futurissimo (a parody of Futurama) ** American Family Man (a parody of American Dad and Family Guy) ** Sean Swine (a parody of Peppa Pig) ** The Prey Bros. (a parody of The Venture Bros.) ** Laura the Trekker (a parody of Dora the Explorer) ** The Ken and Stubby Show (a parody of The Ren and Stimpy Show) ** Top Bird (a parody of Top Cat) ** The Brown Ferret (a parody of The Pink Panther shorts) ** Dingus and Dimwit (a parody of Beavis and Butt-head) ** Tiny Battle Monsters (a parody of Pokémon) ** More to be announced... References *'Avatar: The Last Airbender' - When Tootie from the future introduces herself to Timmy and Ivan, she does an impression of her younger self by making her long hair into pigtails and putting on her old glasses, much like Azula did an impression of Zuko after finding Aang in the episode "The Chase" of Avatar: The Last Airbender. *'Futurama' - "Futurissimo" is a parody of the show Futurama. It's also a reference to one of the unused title captions that usually show up at the start of the opening sequence. *'Peppa Pig' - "Sean Swine" is a parody of the British pre-school show Peppa Pig, and also pokes fun at the constant usage of the narrator. *'The Venture Bros.' - "The Prey Bros." is a parody of the Adult Swim show The Venture Bros.. *'Family Guy/American Dad' - The show "American Family Man" is a parody of Seth MacFarlane's shows, Family Guy and American Dad. Timmy and his fairies are dressed as the Griffins from Family Guy, while Ivan and his fairies are dressed as the Smiths from American Dad, and also pokes fun at the cutaway gags in the former show. *'Dora the Explorer' - "Laura the Trekker" is a parody of the Nick Jr. show Dora the Explorer. *'The Ren and Stimpy Show' - "The Ken and Stubby Show" is a parody of the Ren and Stimpy Show. Ken Pöek, the bulldog, is the show's counterpart of Ren Höek, while Stubby, the sphynx cat, is Stimpy's counterpart, who is voiced by Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon voice actor, Eric Bauza. Timmy mentions that there was an adult version of the show which was cancelled after airing 3 episodes, despite having 6 produced, referencing the failure of the Adult Party Cartoon spin-off. *'Top Cat' - "Top Bird" is a parody of Hanna Barbera's Top Cat. *'The Pink Panther' - "The Brown Ferret" is a parody of the short series the Pink Panther. *'Pokémon' - "Tiny Battle Monsters" is a parody of the video game and anime series Pokémon. *'Beavis and Butt-head' - "Dingus and Dimwit" is a parody of the MTV show Beavis and Butt-head. When the titular characters comment on the music video for one of Chip Skylark's songs, they say that it may never be on DVD, which is a reference to MTV taking out music video segments in between episode segments when releasing the show on DVD. **'Daria' - In "Dingus and Dimwit", Tootie is shown wearing the same clothes as the recurring character Daria Morgendorffer, who also got her own spin-off show, simply known as Daria. Category:References Pages Category:References Category:Trivia Pages. Category:Episode Trivia Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!